Talk:Blessed Aura
Dumb question So I'm assuming that the enchantment length is only for enchantments cast on the person with this enchantment on them, not that a monk with this cast on them would have all enchantments cast on anyone last longer... right? :The latter. Blessed aura is self-enchant only. --68.142.14.42 02:33, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::Is this true? It seems to me that it effects all enchantments you cast, regaurdless of target. :::68.142 meant that Blessed Aura can only target the caster. All enchantments cast by the monk with this on them will last longer. --Shadowcrest 01:58, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Combination Does anyone know how this combines with +%enchant length staff wrappings? Do they get added together? Or does one get applied, and then the other? :Good question. I always assumed one would get applied, then the other. I'll check it out tonight. Shandy 17:11, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::I just tested it with P&H (Peace and Harmony), I chose a long lasting enchant so the difference is clearer. At 12 Divine Favor, Blessed Aura adds 30% and P&H lasts 78 seconds. I had a 16% enchanted weapon. So: ::*If the 30% was caluclated relative to the original number and the 16% too, then the total length would be: 78 + 0.3 x 78 + 0.16 x 78 = 78 + 23.4 + 12.48 = 113.88 ::*If the 30% was first applied to the 78 and then the 16% was calculated out of the new total number then the math would be: 78 + 0.3 x 78 + 0.16 x 78 x (1.3) = 78 + 23.4 + 16.224 = 117.624 ::I am not sure where truncation would take place internally in the game. But because the gap is 3 seconds at least, I tested it and it took 117 seconds. So I guess the two effects are cumulative, not added side by side. --Karlos 18:10, 22 March 2006 (CST) :: I got the same results as Karlos. Instead of getting duration * 1.5 with a 30% blessed aura and a 20% wrapping, I got duration * 1.56, which is equal to duration * 1.3 * 1.2. LordKestrel 02:20, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::: I can confirm this due to testing I did with the SoA Axe. Ubermancer 00:45, 3 August 2006 (CDT) I did some testing using Blessed Aura and Balthazar's Aura, switching between a regular staff and a 20% enchanting staff to see how numbers are rounded. Assuming that Balthazar's Aura pulses at the end of each interval like most DoT spells, the duration appears to be either rounded to the nearest second or rounded up to the next half-second. Unfortunately, because of the way the numbers synch up, it cannot be determined whether the values are rounded independantly for the enchanting mod and blessed aura with this test. Once Nightfall is released, Shield of Absorption will be ideal for testing due to its 1 second duration with a low Protection Prayers attribute. -- Gordon Ecker 05:11, 8 October 2006 (CDT) I conducted some experiments with Shield of Absorption at 14 Protection Prayers and varying Divine Favor, with a +20% enchant item equipped. Using the 10 second recharge of the skill as a timer, I found the following: So, it looks to me like the duration is rounded down.--Tmakinen 02:10, 8 January 2007 (CST) Hmm... I wonder...perhaps the durations mentioned in the skill descriptions are rounded up/down. Somebody should test it again with different levels in Protection Prayers and 15 Divine Favor instead. Olmec 15:46, 7 February 2007 (CST) Ephaz Hey... it says that Ephaz in beetletun learn blessed aura but he doesnt... some1 should change that—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 194.249.30.133 (talk • ) 04:23, 11 August 2006 (CDT). :thusly done. feel free to edit pages if you catch something like this. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:23, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Heroes I just noticed that without me doing anything, Tahlkora is maintaining this, unlike any other maintained enchant i've seen so far. whats up with that?--76.21.2.109 22:35, 25 April 2007 (CDT) New computer my bad --Kickside 22:35, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :They maintain a few skills that they (the AI) knows that it need to be permanently up otherwise the effect is lost. Skills such as Healer's Boon, Divine Boon are commonly used that way. I'm quite sure there are others, though I've never experienced it. --Kale Ironfist 22:42, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Related to Extend Enchantments much? --Rickyvantof 13:44, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :Since they are the only two skills in the game that extends enchantments (i think) i added it. M s4 17:58, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Another Dumb Question I assume the extension is applied when you cast the enchantment, right? So if I cast Watchful Healing with Blessed Aura on me, with 30% increase, then stopped maintaining Blessed Aura, WH would last 13 seconds correct?--**hobo1134** 03:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Your right in that its a dumb question. Almost all in game mechanics such as this one begin at the casting of it. There not gonna steal 30% from you if it gets droped or striped. If i cast aegis and die will the whole team loose it since i casted it and am dead? dur.... --75.116.83.59 19:09, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :75.116.83.59, dumb questions don't exist, only dumb answers. You're just saying that because YOU know how the mechanics work everyone should. But quite frankly, Hobo asked a good question. Also Hobo, don't forget GW:YAV. -- 19:20, 9 March 2008 (UTC) +1 Divine Favor mod I tried this and either I'm very unlucky, or it doesn't work, or there's a bug in the display. :Be sure to cancel Blessed Aura before you recast. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:50, 3 December 2008 (UTC)